New Ride
by mamatria
Summary: "AHOU! When did you learn how to ride a motorcycle?" Heiji demanded.


**New Ride**

Thank you to everyone who read, and reviewed my other stories :D Here's another one for yoo!

**Disclaimer:** The day Heiji appears in a penguin suit in either the anime or the manga will be the day I own Detective Conan. So just watch out for that, ne?

* * *

Hattori Heiji was not worried. It didn't bother him that his childhood friend hasn't been following him around like she used too. Nope. He didn't miss that familiar ponytail swinging in front of his face and that shrill voice nagging him. Hah. No way.

Not one bit.

"What the hell does she have to do everyday after school?" he grumbled to himself as he entered the police station. "When did she get so busy anyway?"

_What if she got a boyfriend and didn't tell me?_ Heiji frowned. "Like I care who that ahou dates!" he blurted out, receiving worried looks from passing officers.

When the Great Detective of the West finished giving his statement for yet another case he solved and yet another case Kazuha missed (for the fifth time this month!), the sun was about to set. As Heiji exited the building, he spotted another motorcycle pull up next to his.

It was a white Yamaha Artesia XT 400.

_Decent ride,_ he thought appraisingly. Then he noticed the **rider**.

It was a woman. The rider wore a red helmet but she was obviously female. She wore dark brown knee-high boots matched with deep blue pants that hugged her figure in all the right places.

The mystery woman also donned a leather jacket. She cut the engine and started unzipping her jacket, revealing a white tube top that showed off her curves.

Heiji felt like his eyes would fall off their sockets.

The woman then turned to look at him. Right at him.

The dark-skinned teen put on his signature smile (you know, the one that fan girls faint at). _If that ahou's dating then so can I._

Not that he wanted to make Kazuha jealous. No way. Nu-uh. And don't even think about him wanting to actually _date_ Kazuha. Pfff. Shut up.

The motorist made her way towards him. As she drew nearer, she raised both hands to take off her helmet.

It was like something out of a movie. Heiji saw everything in slow motion. He saw smooth hands reach for the red helmet and rich chocolate locks flow down as she took the headgear off.

He could even swear that some sweat droplets were cast into the air, sparkling in the sun as she did so.

She was hot.

She was sexy.

She was gorgeous.

She was...

"KAZUHA?" Heiji shouted, completely caught off guard.

The girl merely smirked as she tied her hair in its usual ponytail. "Wipe the drool off your face, ahou," she told him with a triumphant smile.

The detective blushed. "AHOU! When did you learn how to ride a motorcycle?" Heiji demanded.

"Remember that female detective we met at Ran-chan's place? Well I asked Sera-san to teach me the basics last time we were in Tokyo!" Kazuha replied while taking off her jacket. Heiji had to concentrate so his eyes wouldn't trail down...certain areas...

_Focus on her face! Focus on her face!_ He chanted to himself as his childhood friend went on.

"I'm tired of you always skipping off to cases without me! And I usually can't follow you when you take your motorcycle..."

Realizing how clingy she sounded, she started to ramble, "And now I don't have to wait for you when I need a ride! It's also more convenient if not just one of us has a way to get around. So one of my dad's friends started teaching me a month ago! He even helped me pick one out!" Kazuha gestured proudly to her new ride. She turned to the boy in front of her expectantly, but he just looked dazed.

"Earth to Heiji?" she called out. No reply. She flicked his forehead; now that got a response.

"OI! What are you doin?" Heiji protested.

"You were ignoring me!"

"Hard to ignore what you're wearing," Heiji mumbled.

"What was that?"

"A-AH! I said I bet I can beat ya to your house!"

Kazuha cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really?" she challenged, eyes gleaming with mischief.

"I ain't losing to an ahou!" replied Heiji.

Kazuha smirked. Then she suddenly closed the distance between them, their faces only inches apart. She slowly moved closer to Heiji until her lips brushed his ear. The boy's heart was tap-dancing frantically now. He had to suppress a shudder when her breath tickled his neck.

Kazuha noticed his tension and smiled. She then whispered in his ear, her voice all too enticing, "Loser buys dinner."

Before Heiji could even control the furious red that colored his face, Kazuha was already mounting her bike, jacket and helmet back on.

The girl was already revving her engine when Heiji's brain finally rebooted. He uttered the only reasonable response he could think of.

"AHOU!"

He hopped on his bike and sped after her.

Yup. Hattori Heiji was not worried.

* * *

Sera Masumi's motorcycle is actually a Yamaha Artesia XT 400. I wanted Kazuha's bike to be similar to Heiji's, but apparently his is still unidentified... And I'm guessing if Kazuha first learned on Sera's bike, she'll probably want a similar model or something. Plus, the Artesia XT400 looks so pretty in white! hee :D


End file.
